Known inkjet printers typically print by ejecting ink from a recording head to a recording medium, such as a printing paper. Generally, inkjet printers may be categorized in two categories; one is home printer suitable in private home, and the other is business printer suitable in workplace. The business printers typically have high specification for printing, copying, and scanning and typically print and copy more pages than the home printers, the business printers are relatively large in size to accommodate more complex structures and large-capacity ink cartridges. Because the business printers consume large volume of ink, there may be a need of an ink tank that would contain further large volume of ink than the large-capacity ink cartridge.